Epines de rose
by Waps
Summary: Début alternatif du tome 5. Harry a été attaqué par des mangemorts et Dumbledore engage quelqu'un pour le protéger. Compétent, violent, et tenant à Harry plus qu'à sa vie, Sirius Black semble tout indiqué. Une nouvelle nomination qui rappelle cependant à Snape de très mauvais souvenirs et des passions inavouables qu'il va tout faire pour garder enfouie. Pearing: Snape-Black.
1. Le garde du corp

Il n'y avait pas ce soir là, dans le vaste bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, l'habituelle atmoshère grandiose et enfantine qui caractérisait l'endroit. Plumsec avait laissé son perchoir vide pour des raisons inconnues, l'hatre était remplie de cendre, et les quelqes bougies qui éclairaient l'endroit avaient une flamme discrête et sans chaleur. Dehors, le vent dans de la tempête à venir faisait des bruits inquiétants. Quand à Dumbledore, il n'était pas là.

Trempés jusqu'aux os, Sirius posa sa vielle veste de cuir tanés sur le rebord d'une chaise puis s'éffondra dessus plus qu'il ne s'assit. Une flaque glaciale ne tarda pas à se former sous lui. IL toussa et éternua violement, s'éssuya le nez d'un revers de manche et renifla. Black se sentait éreintés, usés, passés et défraichis, resque pire que ça veste. Et ce n'était pas seulement du au sesquelles dAskaban, qu'il ressentait chaque jour: Il avait du relier londre et Poudlard en balais, sous des torrents d'eau froide, et il sentait déjà une bone angine lui coloniser la gorge. Il détestai être malade. Ca lui rappelai Askaban.. La crasse glacée, les pieds congelés d'hiver, la moiteur puante d'été, les hurlements glacés la nuit, la paille puante le matin, l'humidité, les champignons qui grimpaeient le long des murs pour ensuite monter sur vous et vous sucer le cerveau, les moisissures qui colonisaient les intersices des doigts de pieds et des mains, que vous pouviez gratter jusqu'aux sangs, entre vos chaines, sans jamais êtres soulagés, la puanteur des corps, les raclements atroces que faisaient les angines, les nez coulants sans rien pour s'éssuyer, les respirations douloureuses que laissaient des bronchites insoignées, marinant dans le même corps depuis des années, l'odeur d'urine, de peur, et de dysentrie.

Et puis le reste.

Sirius se leva dans une convulsion et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Une main cramponné à la gorge, l'autre aggripé à sa baguette il ouvrit la fenêtre et reçut avec soulagement une rarfale de pluie et de grêle qui détrempa les rares parcelles de lui qui avaient commencer à sécher. Les feuilles désordonnées posées sur le bureau de Dumbledore se mirent à virevolter dans la salle, et tous ses feuillets disparate tourbillonèrent violement, certains allant attérirent dans la flaque qui c'était former sous la fenêtre. Le vent était d'une puissance inuie, surtout du haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, et Sirius en était ravis. Quand enfin il fut calmé, Il ferma les fenêtres, ses deux mains usées sur les poignées, qu'il ne lacha pas. Le calme revint das la salle.

-Je supposes qu'il est inutile de vous dire de faire comme chez vous Sirius? Lança une voix que Black conaissais bien.

-Je vais ranger, grommela Sirius en se retournant.

Il agita sa baguette, marmona quelques sorts, et peu à peu, la flaque d'eau se résorbat, pour aller jusqu'à disparatre, et les livres se séchèrent, puis se rangèrent.

-Voilà.

Se rendant compte que Dumbledore le fixait, Sirius lança également quelques sorts pour se sécher lui même et se rendre présentable. ll avait perdu l'habitude, avec Askaban, et sans le regard de Dumbledore, il aurait certainement oublié.

Dumbledore alla s'assoir à son bureau, avec au lèvre, ce qui semblait être un sourire triste. Sirius s'assit à son tour.

-Caramel? Offrit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Oui, s'empressa d'accepter Sirius.

Il en prit trois dans sa bouche, et s'en bourra les poches du pantalon, de la veste, et tous les endroits ou il pouvait en cacher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un caramel solitaire sur le plateau d'argent, "le caramel de la politesse", que Sirius s'empressa de fourrer dans sa bouche à son tour, unique endroit ou il restait de la plac. Dumbledore l'oberva sans sourciller, posa le plat d'argent sur son bureau, ou, après un mouvement de baguetteune multitude de petit caramel réaparurt instantanément. Un léger silence plana un moment.

-Askaban à laisser des sesquelles, fit enfin Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi dites vous ça? Demanda Sirius en prennant une pleine poignée dans le plat d'argent nouvellement remplis.

-Oh, une intuition Sirius...Eluda Dumbledore en regardant son plat d'argent se vider de nouveau. Vous avez fait bon voyage?

-Autant que possible par ce temps, répondit Sirius en avalant la dernière pognet de caramel, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en balais... Fit Dumbledor en reremplissant le plat de caramel d'un geste instinctif, qu'il rgretta ensuite.

-Il fallait que je reprenne la main, et puis j'aime bien, expliqua SIrius en ayant un geste pour prendre de nouveau des caramels.

Un regard doux -mais néanmoins ferme- de Dumbledore, lui appris qu'il serait peut être bons qu'il arrête ce pillage systématique. La main de Sirius revint docilement sur son genoux aux pris d'un effort de volonté virulant. A Askaban, ils auraient génocider tous ces caramels jusqu'au dernier, jusqu'à mourir d'indigestion s'il l'avait put. Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

-Et vous_

-Harry s'en remet? Coupa Sirius, pour ammener le viel homme au sujet qui l'intéréssait.

-Ce garçons est solide...Vous le savez

-Vous avez été assez évasif dans la lettre... Grogna Sirius sans chercher à cacher son ton accusateur. Vous dites qu'ils étaient une dizaine?

-Oui, lui et mademoiselle Lovegood regardaient les Sombrals, avaient pris du retard sur le reste du groupe, et c'est là qu'ils sont apparut, Bellatrix à leur tête. Ils n'étaient pas encore dans l'einceinte du chateau, le transplannage était possible. Si Luna Lovegood ne m'avait pas prévenus à temps, , ils seraient parvenus à enlever Harry, et l'aurait emmener à Voldemort qui...

-Je sais ce qu'aurait fait Voldemort, coupa Sirius avec agressivité. Cette Luna Lovemachin, c'est une nuvelle de L'Ordre? Pourquoi vous avez confier la protection d'Harry à une nouvelle recrue?

-En fait Luna est une élève et ignore tout de l'Ordre.

-Quoi? Mais alors qui protégeait Harry? Le nouvel animal de compagnie de Ron, en éspérant que cette fois il s'agira de Bellatrix Lestrange et pas ce poid plume de Queudver? Ricanna Sirius en avalant un Caramel. Mieux, Gilderoy Lockart?

-Perssone ne surveillait Harry jusqu'à présent, et sans cet icident près des sombrals, je n'aurais confier à personnes sa protection.

Les yeux de Siruis étincelèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Dumbledore le coupa calmement;

-Nou sommes à Poudlard. Et je pensais qu'à Poudlard, rien ne pouvait atteindre Harry.

-Il est vrai qu'à part quelques détraqueurs et accromentules géantes, c'est un endroit tout à fait paisible.

-Mais cette attaque des mangemorts si près des porte est effrayante. Je pense qu'il est nécésaire que Harry ai quelqu'un pour le protéger cette année. Au cas ou...

-Ouais. D'ou la raison de ma présence ici.

-D'ou la raison de votre présence ici. Et_

-Bien, j'acceptes. Même si vous ne me l'aviez pas proposé, je serais venus. Il est hors de question qu'un de ses détraqués ne touche à nouveau un seul des cheveux de mon filleul...Et... Je devrais boire du polynectar? Depuis Maugrey, les gens ne risquent ils pas d'être suspicieux à voir quelqu'un boire sans cesse à la même gourde, à horaire régulier?

-Si justement. Mais Severus et un maitre de potion autrement plus talentueux que Barty Crouton Junior, je pense qu'il sera capable de vous faire un polynectar assez condensé pour tenir une journée, ainsi, vous n'aurez à en boire qu'au matin, et personnes ne se douteras de rien.

-Si vous le dites...Fit Sirius d'un ton peu convaincu. En parlant de Snape, il...

-PROFESSEUR JE M'OPPOSE FERMEMENT L'IDEE QUE SIRIUS BLACK, UN INDIVIU QUI A PROUVER A DE MULIPLE REPRISE QU'IL ETAIT INCPABLE DE PRENDRE SOIN DE SA PERSONNE PROPRE, S'OCCUPE DE LA SECURITE DE MONSIEUR POTTER, ordonna ue voix glaciale en claquant la porte du bureau avec fermeté.

Sirius se retourna. C'était Snape.


	2. Le polynectar personalisé

Dumbledore n'était pas un homme bon. Il se cachait, dérrière ses mots de passes ridicules d'enfants de trois ans, ses inépuisables plateaux de caramels et ses airs paternes, et tout le monde tombait dans le panneaux mais ce n'était pas un homme bon. L'observation la plus élémentaire de son comportement avec Potter aurait permis de le constater. Mais les gens se laissaient abuser par les cartes chocogrenouilles qu'on leur agitait sous les yeux. C'était consternant.

Manipulable Potter. Influencable Potter. Naif Potter. Comme son père. Il suffisait de lui agiter un peu de popularité sous les yeux pour qu'ils suivent comme un chien. Pareil pour Black. Qui était littéralement un chien lui d'ailleurs. Rémus. James. Sirius. Peter. Ce qui regardaient. Tous des chiens. Sauf Lily. Près à détruire quelqu'un pour quelques grammes de popularité. Et le merveilleux, l'omniscient, le bienveillant Dumbledore, malgrès Lily qui était surement allé le prévenir, n'avait rien vu, trop occupé à se lisser la barbe du haut de sa tour, avait ensuite été tout faché de le voir devenir mangemort pendant la première guerre , puis, magmanime et rayonant, avait daigné lui pardonner, et maintenant, lui faisait faire l'agent triple chez les mangemorts, un rôle qui finirait forcément par tuer le maitre des potions . Mais c'était le prix du pardon Dumbledorien.

Mais qui allait lui pardonner à lui Dumbleore, l'homme qui passait sa vie à envoyer tous les Potter au casse pipe les uns après les autres? Dumbledore avait tout simplement le don de faire accompagner Harry par les mauvaises personne. Les Dursley, Hagrid...Et maintenant Black? Comment pouvait il croire un seul instant que cette vielle chose détruite qu'était l'évadé d'Askaban pourrait prendre soin d'Harry? Il n'avait pas été capable de prendre soin de lui même. Ni de James. Et encore moins de Lily.

Lily.

Non, si Black s'occupait d'Harry, il y allat encore y avoir un malheur, Snape le sentait. Il avait éssayé de le dire à Dumbledore avant qu'il n'envoie la lettre à Black. Il ne l'avait pas écouter. Il était ensuite intervenu dans le bureau, pour leur expliquer tous les deux, le plus calmement possible, que ce n'était pas rationel de demander à Black de s'occuper de Potter. Ils ne l'avaient pas écouter. Il fallait donc agir autrement. Et seul. Mais Snape avait l'habitude. Peut être que si Lily avait vécu, elle seserait rendu compte que James était un salaud et...Non. Ne pas penser à Lily.

Ne pas penser à Lily.

Ne pas penser à Lily.

Ne pas penser à Lily.

Lily. Ne. Pas. Penser. A. Lily.

Snape regarda le polynectar qu'il remuait consciencieusements depuis plus de deux heures, et en inspecta un échantillon d'un euil aiguë. Il était parfait. Il y avait mit toutes son ames. Sans doutes une des meileures potions de polynectar faites par un sorcier ses cinquante dernières années.

Snape eut presque mal quand il dut y ajouter les dix centilitre de venin de Basilic, le plus mortel des venins. Gaché une belle potion...Mais enfin, il fallait que ce soit fait.

Après avoir ajouté le poison, Snape remua soigneusement le tout. Comme il l'avait prévu, bien réalisé, le polynectar ne voyait ni sa texture, ni son gout, ni son odeur modifié.. A part un maitre de potion, personne ne verrait la différence, et certainement pas l'autre chien.

Maintenant, il était temps d'aller voir Sirius Black et de lui donner son polynectar personalisé...


	3. Coeur rance et coeur naif

_Hello, hello, bande de petite saletés malsaines! Me prennant pour l'instant un bide sur cette histoire (mais ça va je m'en remet ^^), j'ai mis une petite intro au premier chapitre, en me disant que peut être le coup du "Six mois sans rien poster et puis je vous balance ça bande d'elfe de maison" été mal passé. N'hésiter pas à commenter, (même pour me dire d'arréter et de le "bruler et n'en plus jamais reparler" (seul les terminales L ayant bossé sur madame Bovary comprendront cette vanne), histoire que mon bide s'officialise et que je sache si ça vaut la peine de continuer à poster ^^_

 _Bonne lecture néanmoins =)_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. SIrius ouvrit les yeux dans un moment de panique, se leva péniblement, et se cogna à la penderie. Il s'était de nouveau endormi alors qu'il lisait... Ca lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Avant Askaban, il pouvait passer trois nuits sans dormir et encore être capable de terrasser un mangemort en combat singulier et d'avaler trois tomes intégrales de la révolte des gobelins.

Tout changeait.

Les coups à la porte redoublèrent.

-Ouais, ouais...Qui c'est?

-Le Professeur Snape.

Sirius ouvrit et découvrit l'habituelle tête pâle, grâve et mécontente de Snape.

-Qu'elle arrivée...Tu aurais put dire "Merlin l'enchanteur!" ou "Le ministre de la magie", Snape...Ca aurait été...moins cérémonieux et moins bizarre. Personne ne donne jamais son vrai nom dans ce genre de cas...

-Navré de ce manquement, fit froidement Snape. Je suis sur que vous trouverez une pléiade de Poufsoufle prêt à écouter vos leçons pour réaliser des entrées originales et distrayantes, mais personellement j'ai à faire.

Snape tendit une fiole à SIrius dans un geste glacial.

-Le polynectar?

-Non, du venin de basilic, railla Snape avec un rictus bizarre.

Sirius esquissa un sourire, qui se transforma presque en rire, et prit la fiole.

-On dirait que je n'aurais pas à recrutter des Poufsoufles pour aprendre à répondre de façons originale et distrayante.

Snape ne lui rendit pas son sourire et regarda la touffe de cheveux qui était posées sur la table, destinées à être mélanger avec la dose de polynectar du soir.

-De qui allez vous prendre l'identitée?

-Je sais pas, fit SIrius en débouchant la fiole. ...Ce truc, c'est une tignasse quelconque, qu'Albus est allé récupérer Merlin-sait-ou...Peut être un moldu...Il s'agit de prendre une nouvelle identitée,pas d'en usurper une...Nous avions penser d'abord à me faie passer pour Gilderoy Lckart, mais il demande une énergie assez considérable...Dont je me sens peu capable.

Il prit une mèche de cheveux qu'il mit dans le flacon, puis le porta à ses lèvres, avec un léger malaise, du à un préssentiment étrange.

-Il vous faudra pourtant beaucoups d'énergie pour protéger Harry, fit Snape, les yeux brillant, les yeux fixés sur le flacon.

Sirius se figea dans son geste, et rabaissa son flacon pour tenter de maitriser sa colère, sous le regard inquisiteur de Snape. Quelque chose d'inquiétant venait de naitre entre les deux hommes.

-Qu'est ce que tu es en train d'insinuer, éspèce de sale vipère...?

Snape n'eut qu'à poser son regard dédaigneux sur Sirius pour que celui ci comprenne la réponse. Il pressa si fort le flacon de polynectar entre ses doigts que celui ci sembla sur le point d'exploser. En voyant cela, Snape sembla avoir peur un moment, car le venin de Baslic était rare et précieux, mais aveuglé par la colère, SIrius ne s'en rendit pas compte.

-Le fait que je ne veuille pas jouer au clown a imiter Gilderoy Lockart n'a rien à voir avec mes compétence de garde du corp...Je suis totalement capable de défendre Harry, articula l'évadé d'Askaband'une voix blanche, en approchant sa tête crasseuses et mal rasés, de celle, propre et lisse de Snape. Bien plus que toi en tout cas, immonde gringalet.

Sirius respirait la violence, et sa main qui n'était pas posé sur le plynectar était crispé sur sa baquette, tandit que ses yeux lançaient plus de haine que deux Avada Kedavra bien éxécuté. Mais le maitre des potions ne daigna pas reculer d'un millimètre. Autrefois, peut être. Mais pas cette fois. Il pouvait bien le manger tout cru, il ne bougerait pas. Il ne lui faisait plus peur.

-Je tiens à Harry plus qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux, grogna Sirius en s'approchant encore de Séverus, parlant à quasiment un millimêtre de lui sans que ce dernier ne daigne bouger . Non,pas comme à la prunelle de mes yeux bien plus qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux, j'en ai rien à foutre de mes yeux, je pourras me les crever là, sur le champs, s'il le fallait, j'y tiens comme...Comme...Comme...

Sirius semblait sincèrement éssayer de chercher quelques choses en ce monde auquel il tiendrait plus qu'à Harry, sans trouver. Ce qui fondamentalement, était assez beau, mais qui dans l'immédiat, l'insuportait car il laissait une comparaison incomplête en présence de Snape.

-Comme...Poursuivit Sirius, cherchant toujours, le regard perdu.

-Comme à James? Suggéra alors Snape, un sourire de méchanceté pure gréphé au lèvre.

Sirius le regarda sans comprendre. Ou plutôt sans vouloir comprendre.

-Ca ne lui a pas réussi à lui ton affection, en tout cas, poursuivit Snape pour forcer le cerveau de SIrius à digérer tous ce qui était sous-entendu.

Un grand silence s'en suivit, et Sirius comprit enfin. Cinq seconde plus tard, Snape était par terre, trois molaires en moins, la face écrasée contre le sol.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA! Je n'y suis pour rien, pour James...Et...Snape, espèce de petit raté de merde, trembla Sirius. Salopard sans honneur. Petit puceau sans courage. Traitre à la con. Gringalet encore merdeux.

-On reprend les bonnes vielles habitude...Murmura Séverus d'une voix blanches, contemplant ses molaires perdues d'un oeil éteint.

Il cracha un peu de sang. SIrius devint pale, puis, fou de rage, alla écraser son point sur le mur, au dessus de Snape.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! T'es encore sur les années Poudlard? Sur James? Il y a des choses bien plus importante que ta petite vendetta de merde! Tu ne vas pas rester sur des connries qu'on a fait il y a vingt ans pour le restant de tes jour! On avait quinze ans, merde!

-A quinze ans, on est conscient de ce qu'on fait.

-Mais bon sang, relativise merde, grommela Sirius en le regardant droit dans les yeux. On a fait quoi de si grave fondamentalement? On a été un peu dur avec toi, on t'as fait vivre deux trois coups durs...Les Longdubat se sont fait torturer jusqu'à la folie pendant des jours, J'ai passé dix ans à Askaban, bercer tous les soirs par des détraqueurs, à bouffer, à pleurer et à chier au même endroit glacé et puant endant dix années de ma vie pour un crime que j n'avais pas commis, tout en sachant que le vrai coupable était sans doutes en train de tourner autour d'Harry, là oou toi tu te remettais à Poudlard, au milieu des banquets de fin d'année et des sorties scolaires à près au lard, de traumatisme infantile de petite victime. RELATIVISE. Y a pire que quelques connard au lycée. On a juste laissé voir ton froc et tes gibolles et...

-Vous avez laissé voir mon froc et mes gibolles à toute l'école, hurla Snape en se redressant, remplis de haine. A Lily!

-ET ALORS? De toute façons on ne t'aurais pas aimé, Sev', et Lily -quoi, tu sous entends que tu avais des vues sur elle?- encore moins que tous les autres. James Queudver et moi avont été d'immondes petits salauds Snape...Et après? Sans nous, tu crois que toi et tes cheveux gras auraient été les stars de Poudlard?

Il y eu un long moment de silence où les deux hommes se contemplèrent, immobile. Sirius semblait absorbé dans ses réflexions; Soudain, dans un geste presque instinctif, il tandis sa main vide à Snape. Elle tremblait, quand à ses yeux, ils étaient remplis d'émotions violente et contradictoire, de honte, de pitié de regrets. Sa voix était à moitié étranlé lorsqu'il articula:

\- Excuse moi Séverus. Excuse nous. On n'aurait jamais du faire ça. J'aurais jamais du faire ça.

Snape ne prit pas sa main. Agacé, Sirius se leva, insuporté d'avoir fait preuve d'humilité pour rien, les yeux plus trouble encore, comme un loup prit au piège. Snape vit alors qu'il tenait toujours la fiole de polynectar, qu'elle était intacte, luisant sombremen dans la pénombre, menaçante. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sirius prit ce sourire pour de la fanfaronerie.

-T'es vraiment une pauvre merde rancunière, murmura t'il aigrement, se retenant de lui donner un nouveau coup.

Oh, je n'ai pas accepté tes excuses et ça te vexes? C'est ça, continue d'utiliser la violence, c'est ce que tu fais à chaque fois que tu es dans une impasse non? Ma pauvre Lily...Quels amis tu te trainais..., songea Snape en continuant de sourire.

-Tu as refusé mes excuses? Tant mieux pour toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, grogna SIrius en se tournant comme un animal bléssés, ce ne sont pas tes petites frustrations d'ados qui vont m'empêcher de veiller sur le fils de mon meilleur amis. Je ne reproduirais pas avec Harry les mêmes erreurs qu'avec James. Je ne laisserais aucun nuisible s'approcher de lui, toi y compris. Je suis son parain. Et je veillerais sur lui à n'importe qu'elle prix. Même si je dois boire cette chose infect tous les jours d'ailleurs, fit il en regardant le polyectar avec un dégout assez évident.

Séverus ne répondit rien et attendit patiement.

-Et encore une chose, Snape, poursuivit Sirius en débouchant le flacon, si tu te tentes de faire quoi que ce soit pour m'empêcher de veiller sur Harry, je te tue. C'est clair?

-Très clair, répondit humblement Snape en le regardant, ses yeux pleins de ruses cachés par la pénombre.

-Bien, fit Sirius.

Et il but le mélange de polynctar et de poison mortel d'un seul trait.


End file.
